Roman Holiday
by namaste234
Summary: Lily spends time in Rome with James. What will happen in the city of love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Nothing but the plot is mine. Trust me, if i were J.K. Rowling, I would not be publishing on a fansite now would I?**

**

* * *

**

**Roman Holiday**

**Chapter 1**

"Mum, Dad! I've missed you so much!" Lily exclaimed as she ran towards her parents, her red hair flying around her.

"We've missed you too sweet cheeks! How was school this year?" Her father asked, picking up her trunk.

"Fine. I had a great time. I got O's on all my final exams and Professor Slughorn told me my polyjuice potion was the best in the class! Before the year ended though Bella asked Emily and I to go to Rome with her and her family. Do you think that would be okay?"

"I think you've really earned it with all that hard work this year. When are they going?" Her mother asked her, her green eyes sparkling just like Lily's.

"Well hold on for just a minute here. Doesn't Bella have four brothers?"

"Sherman"

"I'm just saying. I don't want my daughter running around Rome with a bunch of horny boys!"

"Dad, only one of her brothers is our age! The rest of the potters are all more than 2 years younger than us! Plus her parents would be there with us. They're leaving on Monday. We would be back in two weeks" Lily stated, thinking not of the trip, but of the time she could spend with her boyfriend, James Potter.

"Sherman, she's 18! She can make her own decisions. Lily, you can go on this trip as long as you bring me back some biscotti".

"Ha ha. No problem mom! I'm going to go tell them now!! Be right back!" she said, already picturing all the amazing times she would have with James.

"She's really become a different person this year, hasn't she?" He asked his wife.

"Yes she has. I think it's for the better though"

"Me too"

"Guys they said yes!!"

"No way! That's so cool! I can't wait. We're going to have so much fun! Plus Sirius, Remus, and Peter are coming too" Bella stated, her black hair coming out of the up do she put it in that morning.

"Which means that while these two are out with their boyfriends we can finally have some alone time" James said, wrapping his arms around Lily's waist and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Well I was hoping to do more sightseeing"

"Oh really?" he said, kissing the spot on her neck beneath her chin that he knew made her melt.

"Ewww. PDA much? You guys really need to get a room" Emily said, walking over, her brown curls bouncing around her like springs.

"Trust me, we will" Lily said, kissing James softly on the mouth.

"I think I liked it better when you hated him. It's so gross seeing you with my brother. Let alone my twin"

"Well you won't have to watch much longer. I have to go find my Parents and go home. See you guys Monday!"

* * *

"James"  
"What Bells?"  
"Where the hell is my Led Zeppelin shirt? And my aviators?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"  
"Because you borrowed BOTH of them last night when you and Sirius went out to karaoke night"

"Oh. Right. I think they're both on my bed"

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

"Isabella, your friends are here" Angela Potter yelled up the stairs.

"Coming Mother" she said, running down the stair to greet her best friends.

"Bella!" they both yelled in delight.

"Lily, Emily! I'm so excited!!"

"I know right. Is James here?"

"Right upstairs"

"Thanks. See you guys in a sec" she stammered as she walked up the staircase to find her boyfriend.

"Hey" he walked over to her, his black hair sticking out in all directions as usual, "I missed you" he put his hands on her waist, pulling her into him. He had missed everything about her. Her bright green eyes, her perfect wavy red hair that fell around her face, her smile, her laugh, the way he could just look at her and know what she was thinking. Everything about her was perfect. Everything about her was his. He could just stand there and hold her for the rest of his life and be content with everything around him.

"I missed you too" she whispered as she leaned forward to kiss him. She kissed him softly, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue, loving the way her lips fit into his. Pressing her against the wall, he moved away from her lips and began to kiss her neck slowly as she let out a soft moan.

"James" she stammered, out of breath.

"What?" he whispered into her ear, kissing it softly.

"We should probably go downstairs. We'll have time to be together in Rome"

"Ok" he said, giving her a quick kiss before taking her hand and pulling her downstairs.

"Where were you guys?" Emily asked, looking up from her book.

"Just grabbing something"


	2. Chapter 2

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore" Sirius sang at the top of his lungs as he ran up the Spanish steps followed closely by James, Remus, and Peter. Lily, Bella, and Emily watched from the bottom, laughing as Sirius ran into a little Italian lady and apologizing profusely.

"You're boyfriend is such an idiot" Emily laughed as Sirius ran began to catch up to the rest of the Marauders.

"Well at least my boyfriend hasn't been trying to speak Italian all day" Bella shot back

"Hey! He's pretty good at it! He's better than you anyway!"

"Can you guys stop arguing? I want some gelato. Let's grab the guys and get some before we head over to the Coliseum"

"Ooooh. Gelato sounds really good right now!"

"Dessert always sounds good to you Bella"

"Anything involving food always sounds good to her"

"Hey!"

"Just saying"

"Hey guys" James said as he, Remus, and Peter walked over to them

"Hey babe. What's Sirius doing?" Lily asked, pointing to Sirius as he started chasing the pigeons.

"Do we ever know what he's doing?"  
"No. I guess not" she laughed, "We we're thinking about grabbing some Gelato, you guys in?"  
"Sure. Why not. I'll go grab Sirius" Peter said as he walked over to him

"I'll go too with" Bella stated, joining Peter.

"Do you want to go?" Remus asked, grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

"Have I ever been known to pass up gelato?"  
"I'll take that as a yes" he smiled, kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I was thinking about tonight" James whispered into Lily's ear, pulling her away from the others.

"What about it?"  
"Well. We haven't had a date in really long time. So I was thinking I would take you out for a romantic dinner. How does that sound?"

"I think that would be okay. The only thing is…"

"What?"

"How're we going to get around your parents?"

"Don't worry. We already told them we were all going out for dinner tonight. This way everyone can have their alone time with their significant others. Well. Everyone excluding Peter. I'm sure he can confound some local girl though"  
"James!"

"I'm only joking!"

"Let's just go get Gelato"

"So is that a yes for tonight?"  
"That's a yes" she said, giving him a quick kiss before joining their friends to get gelato.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry it took me so long to update. I had some writers block. But I will be back soon with another chapter!!

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. End of story.**

**

* * *

City of Love**

"Ok. How do I look?" Lily asked her friends as she stepped out of the bathroom in a strapless white dress that fell just above her knee, white canvas heels that wrapped around her ankle and lower leg, and a tan beaded necklace, her hair falling around her face in beachy waves.

"You look amazing Lily" Bella said, looking up from the mirror where she was doing her make-up, the only dressy part about her look as she was still in her Led Zeppelin tee and ripped jeans.

"Are those the shoes I got you for your birthday?" Emily asked as she sat on her bead reading Muggle magazines in her favorite blue dress and matching heels.

"Yes. So do I really look Ok?"

"Lily, you could be wearing a garbage bag and my brother would still look at you like some sort of Greek goddess"

"Thanks. You guys ready to go down?"

"You bet. I'm really craving some alone time with my Remus"

"I would totally be grossed out, but I know you two have barely even kissed"

"Just because you and Sirius seem to need to have sex at least once a day or you'll die doesn't mean that Remus and I need to too. We're just waiting for the right moment!"

"Helloooo. You're in ITALY!! Why not loose it in the city of love?" Bella yelled.

"Hey. I'm not the only virgin here!"

"I totally forgot!! Lily, have you and James really not yet done the dirty deed??"

"No. Like Emily we're waiting for the right time. The right place"

"OH MY GOD!! Are you both retarded or something. Italy. City of LOVE. It's THE PLACE to make LOVE!!"

"Look. Why don't we just go downstairs. We've kept the guys waiting long enough"  
"I agree with Lily"  
"Come on. They haven't even been waiting 20 minutes yet. They can wait a little bit longer!!"

"BELLA!!" They both yelled at her.

"Ok. I'm coming. Sheesh"

James had to remind himself to breathe as Lily walked down the stairs looking more beautiful than ever. Within the mere couple of hours away from her he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her eyes, her laugh, her smile that made him melt. Every freckle, every hair, every single detail involving her was on his mind all the time when they were apart. As she walked over to him, he began to feel whole again. Grabbing her hand and pulling her into him he gave her a succulent kiss on the lips, tasting her sweet flavor, breathing her in.

"You look beautiful Lily" he whispered into her hair before he released her.

"Thanks. So what's the plan for tonight?" She smiled up at him, still weak kneed from the kiss they just shared.

"You'll see"


	4. Chapter 4

**Back the very next day with another chapter. Please review. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Coolio?**

**

* * *

Lights in the City**

"James where are we going?" Lily stammered as James pulled her through the cobbled stone streets of Rome, the moon shining above them brightly.

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise" He said, smiling down at her, admiring how her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"You do know that Rome is one of the easiest cities to get lost in, don't you?"

"For Muggles maybe, but for us it's no problem. Plus we're almost there anyways" he said, pulling her into an alley.

"Oh James" she breathed as she saw the table set for two, complete with candles and champagne and overlooking the city at the end of the alley.

"Do you like it" he asked, thinking that just the smile on her face made the hours of scouting out the place worth it. Lily leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. He plunged his tongue into his mouth as he pulled her into him. Slowly they broke apart, James grabbing her hands in his.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"I would if I were you" Lily stated, kissing him softly before sitting down at the table.

"How did you find this place?" She asked as he poured her a glass of champagne.

"Just stumbled across it"

"The view is amazing from up here. I would have never thought to look in an alley for a view of the city"

"Well at the time I was just wandering. I wasn't really looking for anything. I knew you would love the view from here though"

"James"

"Yes"

"I love you" she stammered, not knowing what he would say.

"I love you too Lily" He smiled. He had wanted to tell her for so long, but didn't want to be shot down by her. Just hearing that she loved him back made him love her that much more. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He wanted to father her children. He wanted to be there for her whenever she needed him. He wanted to hold her every night, all night. He never wanted to be apart from her. She was what mattered most to him. She was his life, his everything.

* * *

"So what do you want to do Bells?"

"Well. Let's see. Clubbing, drinking, sex, whatever. But whatever we do I need some food first"

"I knew I picked the right girl"  
"If I remember correctly, I picked you"

"Well you must not be remembering correctly now then, are you?"

"Ha ha. Well what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could go get dinner, maybe check out a couple clubs, then end up back at my room so I can put the moves on you" Sirius said, winking before she kissed him.

"Perfect" she whispered as she pulled away.

"Well then. Let's go grab some food!"

* * *

"Remus" Emily gasped as Remus placed small kisses on her neck.

"What? Is something wrong?" he said, pulling away from her neck instantly and pulling her into his chest.

"I think we need to talk"  
"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" a hurt look appeared on his face.

"No. It's nothing like that. It's just…."

"What? Em, what is it?" He said tilting her hear up to his and pulling her legs onto his lap, "Whatever it is you can tell me"

"Well. I was just thinking about. Well. I was thinking about sex" she said looking away from him as she blushed.

"What about it?"

"Everything"  
"Like what?"

"When we're going to have it"

"Oh. Well you know that when you're ready, I'll be ready. But I'm not one for pushing. I'm willing to wait as long as you want. I don't want you to feel pressured. When the time is right for you, it's right for me too. Ok?"

"Ok. But…."

"But what? What else is bothering you?"

"What if I'm not good at it? What if something goes wrong?"

"Well if anything goes wrong I will be there for you. No matter what. And as for you not being good at it I don't think that's possible. Plus it's both of our first times, so I don't think we'll be able to tell the difference"

"You're so amazing. I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend as thoughtful and caring as you"

"I'm the lucky one. You don't push away from me, even though I'm a werewolf. You treat me the same as anyone else"

"That's because you are the same as everyone else. But better. Yes you have a small problem, but we all do. Yours just happens to be bigger than the rest of ours" she smiled as he pulled her into him and kissed her.

"Emily"

"Yes" she panted.

"I think I love you"

"I think I love you too" she smiled, knowing how hard It was for Remus to open up like that.

**Well it's just a night for romance, isn't it? Please review and let me know what YOU want in the story. More romance, less romance. More of any characters. Anything.**


End file.
